


Sunflowers

by Nibblez0122



Category: HPHM - Fandom, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Happy Ending, House neutral MC, M/M, Music AU, Unrequited Love, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibblez0122/pseuds/Nibblez0122
Summary: Now in their 7th year, Barnaby convinces their group of friends to join in a talent competition. MC is conflicted about confessing their feelings for Barnaby since it's their final year. Barnaby is in love with MC but doesn't know how to tell her. Will they confess or live with regrets after graduation?I suggest listening to the songs included in this story. I do not take claim on these songs, the rights are reserved to the following:The song is "Daft Pretty Boys" by ©BAD SUNShttps://youtu.be/VQ017T_euy0"Sunflowers" song belongs to ©Rex Orangehttps://youtu.be/V0X-SWiDr1g
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Jacobs sibling, Barnaby Lee/MC, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Sunflowers

Y/H/N — Your House Name

MC — Main Character

Y/H/C - Your Hair Color

Y/E/C - Your Eye Color

"You lot — put away those fanged frisbees!" MC shouted across the courtyard, eliciting a troubled yelp from a group of hufflepuffs who were caught red handed throwing fanged frisbees at a group of Slytherins who were, evidently, displeased as they ran around the courtyard avoiding the frisbees jaws for dear life. 

"10 points from Hufflepuff!" the Hufflepuffs groaned in response as one went ahead and retrieved their frisbees, handing them over expecting them to be confiscated.

"Oh, you can keep them. Just don't let me catch you doing it again, if you catch my drift." MC said, smiling warmly at the younger student. The 2nd year students eye widened in surprise but then a mischievous smile crept in as she put the frisbees in her bag and returned to her friends. MC began walking away with Tulip Karasu beside her.

"Bloody hell, you're one weird prefect MC." said Tulip.

"I've probably broken more rules than anyone here Tulip. It's a shock I even got the status of prefect, let alone maintaining my title all these years. I don't condone bad behavior, but I am a sucker for a good prank." MC responded as they exited the courtyard and continued walking down the familiar halls of Hogwarts. 

They had reached their 7th year at Hogwarts which is also known to be the most stressful. NEWT level exams were happening this year, along with the search of the vaults still taking place. One was left and MC was determined this final vault will finally answer their questions and reveal their brothers location. Having the prefect status has helped MC sneak around the castle after hours, but in order to hold that status they knew keeping order and taking away a few house points here and there would be a necessary sacrifice, even if it was their own house.

"That's for sure! If you had been marked for every rule you broke, no one in the Y/H/N house would be able to make up for the points you lost." Tulip responded with laughter, followed by MC joining in the laughter as they entered the great hall. 

"Or worst, expelled. That's a thing Tulip." MC responded still chuckling. 

Lunch was being served and it had been a regular occurrence for the group of friends to meet in the dining hall to discuss their daily plans. Tonk's, Charlie, Merula, Penny, Ben, and Rowan were already sitting at the table waiting as Tulip and MC took their respective seats.

"What are you lot laughing about?" Asked Rowan as MC began scooping mashed potatoes from a bowl. 

"I was just telling MC that they're a weird prefect and that their house would never be able to retrieve their points back if they were marked down for all the rules MC has broken." Tulip replied.

"Pfft! The hour glass would have to be emptied with how many negative points MC would have." Snickered Charlie, raising a hand to his mouth to make sure his food wouldn't fall out. 

Everyone began chiming in to poke fun at MC. However, their attention was drawn away from MC's friends as they realized one crucial member was missing.

"Where's Barnaby?" Asked MC.

"You would notice him missing, am I right MC?" replied Andre, giving MC a naughty smile followed by a wolf whistle making the group giggle in response. MC rolled their eyes in response, though they couldn't help the heat in building in their cheeks.

"Ha-Ha-Ha guuuys. You're all hilarious. Honestly though, where's our lovable Barna-bae?" MC responded, trying to cover their initial embarrassment. MC was known for giving Barnaby flirty nicknames. At first he was confused at the nicknames but after all these years he doesn't react anymore, so MC just continued to do it.

Everyone moved their gaze to Merula who was nominated by the group as honorary babysitter for their silly friend, much to her dismay.

"I waited for him in the Slytherin common room but he never showed. I was hungry so I left without him." Replied Merula with a bored expression.

"I hope our Barna-bean is alright..." MC replied quietly, voice exhibiting concern. MC made sure to be subtle about their feelings for Barnaby Lee but it was something that became quite evident to their friends as the years passed. So much had happened between them concerning the cursed vaults, and he had displayed endless loyalty and friendship never once backing down from a challenge. MC realized they were in love with Barnaby in their 5th year when he asked them to the Yule ball. It was the first time they shared a dance and he even kissed her cheek goodnight. The night was so utterly perfect MC couldn't help being smitten with their friend from then on. MC knew he asked them due to being close friends and nothing more, so MC kept her feelings to themself, happy to keep their friendship as it is... that is, that's what MC kept telling themself. Their friends however were not so blind to MC's feelings, and were annoyed that nothing has been said all this time.

As if on queue Barnaby came running in with a piece of paper in hand. He took his respective seat next to MC, slamming the paper on the table. He was out of breath, a small streak of sweat dripping down his perfectly sculpted cheek bones. The group looked at Barnaby in surprise, noticing the guitar gingerly strapped on his back.

"Guys... they're hosting a talent competition at the castle!" Said Barnaby, breathing finally back to a steady rhythm. 

Charlie lit up at the statement.

"Is that why you have curse-breaker with you?" Charlie replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Barnaby began scratching the back of his head, averting eye contact with MC.

"What do you mean Charlie, I'm right here...?" MC said quizzically, receiving laughter in response from their friends. Everyone knew Curse Breaker was a common nickname for MC. Barnaby's face was burning at this point, trying desperately to keep a straight face and feign concern.

"I-it's what I named my... guitar." Barnaby replied, trying to hide his discomfort. 

"B-but it's just like that t-time you named the Bowtruckle after me! Remember? Barnaby jr? I was just returning the gesture is all!" Barnaby said quickly, laughing nervously.

"Oh... okay. That makes sense." MC responded, hiding their disappointment.

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to enter with me! I brought Curse-breaker so that we could meet up and practice." Barnaby said, eager to move on from the topic of his guitars name. 

"I'm always down to jam out with my band mates!" Chimed in Tonk's as she began air drumming. 

"But what's in it to enter? My keytar skills will not be wasted on a dumb event if there's no reward." said Andre, looking unimpressed at the thought of a talent show.

"Winner gets tickets to a Pride and Portree game as well as a choice between a free Zonko item or a free butter beer at the three broomsticks..." read Barnaby on the paper.

"You had me at Pride and Portree!!!" Andre cheered, radiating excitement.

"So it's settled, the 'Cursed Misfits' are getting together. My bass skills will obviously be necessary to achieve this victory." Said Charlie.

"That's brilliant guys! We'll cheer you guys on the day of!" Cheered Penny, clapping her hands in excitement.

"You guys will do amazing. You started your band back in our 4th year and have only improved since!" Chimed in Ben, excited for his friends.

"Yeah we'll definitely support you guys. I'll think of ways to sabotage the competition... although you guys don't really need the help." Said Tulip, placing a finger under her chin in thought of possible pranks.

"I definitely would like to win fairly Tulip, so I'd appreciate you keep the pranks for another day. It's no fun winning by cheating." Stated Barnaby, his tone a bit more serious. MC couldn't help smiling at his response, Barnaby really did not fit into the Slytherin stereotype in regards to winning by any means possible. Even in a duel he never attempted anything dirty. He was competitive but not a sore loser, accepting defeat with the mindset of how to do better next time. MC really loved that about him. 

"Alright Barnaby relax. I won't interfere upon your request... party pooper." Tulip replied, shrugging her shoulders in surrender.

"Thanks Tulip. This is our final year and I want it to be a memorable one. I want to make sure there are no regrets when we graduate." Replied Barnaby, smiling gratefully knowing Tulip would keep her word.

MC's heart dropped at Barnaby's last words. No regrets.

The words repeated over and over again in MC's mind. As the friends continued their plans about the talent show, MC was distracted. So many things needed to be done and MC wasn't sure if everything would be solved. Will they find her brother? Will they solve the mystery of the cursed vaults? Will Barnaby reciprocate their feelings? MC sighed heavily at the last thought. Maybe they would be the one with the most regrets after all.

—————

"Alright guys take five." Announced Barnaby as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and began patting down his forehead. The room of requirement made the perfect practice spot for them and has honestly helped them out quite a few times within the last few years, showing up when it was needed. Which included band practice now.

"We've pretty much gone through our entire play list at this point, do we have an agreement on what we're going to play?" Asked Tonks, taking a quick swig from her water bottle.

"Honestly, we've played a majority of these songs in public already. I really like them but this show deserves a new song. In general I was thinking we should add a few more songs to our repertoire." Barnaby replied, putting both hands on his hips while looking at his band mates. Though it was not necessarily discussed, Barnaby was considered the band leader. He wrote the majority of their songs and would always take the initiative to set up practice times and find side gigs for them while attending school. Dumbledore allowed them permission to even play at Hogsmeade as long as their studies were not affected. It become their outlet from everyday stresses like class and finding the vaults. They very much enjoyed these muggle inventions.

"I agree, let's end this year with a bang!" Exclaimed Andre.

"I think we should play around with different genres of music. We normally focus on punk and alternative metal but we never really do anything outside from that." Andre finished. 

Barnaby looked up at the ceiling in thought, Andre definitely had a point. The punk and metal scene really worked since they all fit well into that category due to their rebellious nature. Most of their songs were about their previous adventures — fighting acromantulas, murderous redcaps, and even a song about dragons... Charlie wrote that last one to no ones surprise.

"I think this would be a great way for us to get out of our comfort level. What did you have in mind Andre?" Asked Barnaby.

"We should write a love song." Andre replied matter-of-factly. This caught Barnaby off guard, he had never written a love song before. 

"What brought upon this specifically?" Asked Barnaby, looking at his friend questionably.

Andre shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, everyone can relate to a love song. It's not only a great way to relate to our audience, the judges will probably like it too. Who wouldn't be swooned by our good looking singer? Could you imagine how many people would faint at the thought of Barnaby serenading them?" Andre said, gesturing to Barnaby. 

"That's a great idea! We would wipe the floor with the competition." Tonks responded excitedly, hair turning a brilliant purple.

Barnaby felt embarrassed at the idea, looking over to Charlie to see what he had to say.

"Looks like majority agrees with the idea. I'm down with it." Charlie responded, smiling at Barnaby as he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, we can do a love song but I'll be honest guys, I need inspiration to write music. The only reason I was able to write our other songs is because of our adventures with MC. I don't really have many moments in my life regarding... love." Barnaby said, rubbing the back of his head. A bad habit he developed every time he felt uncomfortable with a situation.

"Then do what you've always done, use MC as your muse." Said Tonks, grinning mischievously as she leaned forward on her drum set placing her hands under her chin. Barnaby looked at Tonks with a cocked eyebrow, clearly confused. Andre sighed.

"A muse is a person who becomes a source of inspiration for an artist. Since MC is the one who has inspired all of your previous songs, it only makes sense that they're your muse." Andre chimed in.

Barnaby's face became tomato red at the realization. It was true though, everything Barnaby had written were inspired by MC. 5 years have passed since meeting MC and Barnaby had to admit in that timeframe he had fallen in love with the curse breaker. Their Y/H/C hair smelled of cinnamon which bombarded your nostrils if you were lucky enough to get close which Barnaby was grateful for. Being best friends at this point he had the luxury of being close to her physically. Their smile could brighten any dark room and their Y/E/C eyes gleamed with sincerity, but also held a trace of mischief if you looked hard enough. MC was beautiful and powerful, and when he lost control and kissed their cheek that night after the Yule Ball because MC was just so beautiful he couldn't help it, he knew in that moment he was smitten. But Barnaby is still Barnaby — terrible with words and kept his feelings tucked away, never mentioning the kiss ever again.

"Earth to Barnabyyy, you still there?" Charlie brought Barnaby from his thoughts, his friends smiling at him.

"S-sorry what did you guys say?" He asked apologetically.

"You fancy MC right?" Asked Charlie. 

"W-w-what!?" sputtered Barnaby, were they mind readers or something?

"We all know, especially after you kissed MC at the Yule ball. It confirmed what we already all knew." Charlie smiled, strumming the notes B-A-E on his bass, eliciting laughter from his friends. Barnaby wasn't as amused by the joke.

"You guys KNEW!? Who told you!?" Barnaby was a mess at this point. He honestly believed he kept his feelings for MC low-key but he should have known better. They were all too observant and cunning for their own.

"Bill told us actually, he spotted you two as he was leaving the great hall with Rowan. Rowan also confirmed it to be true." Charlie finished.

"So we've known for a few years now you fancy our little curse-breaker. Naming the guitar after them was also a good confirmation." Added Andre, entertained by the whole situation.

Barnaby covered his face with his hands, not sure what he should say next. The niffler was out of the bag.

"So when are you going to confess?" Asked Tonks.

"Never." Mumbled Barnaby as he lifted the guitar strap over his head and walked over to his guitar case to put it away.

"Woah, woah, wooooah! What do you mean never?" Tonks asked, looking at Barnaby with a confused expression.

"I'm not going to ruin my friendship with MC by admitting something so silly. they obviously only see me as a friend and I won't risk losing them over my own selfishness." Barnaby stated with a grimace forming on his face as he crouched down, slowly zipping up his guitar.

Charlie, Tonks, and Andre looked at each other with clear concern in their expressions. They were taken aback by Barnaby's words. He really had matured through the years, even though he could still be a bit simple-minded at times when it came to their academics. He really was more than people thought. Charlie pulled his bass strap over his head and placed his bass in its stand.

"Listen Barn..." Charlie began, walking over to his friend. 

"This is our last year. You said it yourself you want to make it memorable. We won't have these opportunities to hang out as much when we graduate. Andre is going to pursue his quidditch career, Tonks is becoming an auror, I'm going to be a dragonologist, and you're going to pursue magizoology. All different paths and meeting up will become more difficult as the years pass. Seeing MC will become more difficult... Do you really want to have your concealed feelings for them your one regret?" Charlie finished, placing a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. 

Barnaby looked at Charlie, his face full of unease. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts with regrets, and he wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself for keeping his feelings for MC quiet. The thought of them choosing someone else when he was too chicken to speak up left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Barnaby was no wuss, he was a Slytherin damnit, and he was adamant about not making this penitence.

"You're right!" Barnaby said suddenly standing up quickly, Charlie pulled his hand back in surprise.

"I don't know if she feels the same, but I won't sit around like some helpless cat waiting for food!" He stated, exuding determination. 

"That's an odd expression... but we're glad you agree!" Said Charlie.

"But honestly guys, I'm terrible with expressing myself. I can't just approach them and confess. I'm not brave when it comes to this type of shit." Barnaby continued, confidence slowly dissipating.

"Then don't. Use your music as a way to express yourself. You're a brilliant lyricist Barney, use it to your advantage." Andre intervened as he put away his keytar. 

"Use MC as your muse, show your feelings in your lyrics in a way that they would understand when they hear it." Andre continued.

"Use my lyrics... this is something totally new to my element so I'm gonna need some time to plan." Barnaby responded as he placed his now packed guitar over his shoulder again. 

"Don't over think it. Intensive thinking has never done you any good — no offense." Inputted Tonks, smiling thoughtfully. 

"None taken Tonks, I'm aware I'm not the smartest in the group, and definitely the most dense." Barnaby responded with genuine laughter. 

"I'll figure something out, for now let's keep meeting up to practice and keep ourselves in good shape. I'll send the weekly schedule by owl. When we meet up I'll show you what I've got and we can make a final decision then if I succeed with my song." Said Barnaby making his way to the exit as the room of requirement began forming a door. 

"Try not to make the song too mushy Barnaby, there's only so much lovey-dovey none sense I can take!" Said Tonks, sticking her tongue out feigning disgust. 

Barnaby waved his friends goodbye as he walked down the hall deep in thought. He needed to take some alone time and start jotting down ideas. He needed to remember what he could during his interactions with them, things that only MC would know about... for the most part. Barnaby continued down the stairway towards the dungeons. He would sit in his favorite chair in the common room and start brain storming. He really hopes MC will understand the song was for them.

\--------------

Barnaby was not having luck with his lyrics. He spent hours going through his memories, finding those moments with MC he could write about but nothing seemed to satisfy him. Days had passed and he honestly had not made much progress at all. He wasn't about to give up so easily, he was determined to make his feelings apparent no matter the obstacles he faced. He decided maybe he needed to be with MC in person to get the creativity in his brain going. He packed his notebook and went to MC's usual hang out spots until he finally spotted those glowing Y/H/C locks from afar.

"Hey MC!" Barnaby calls from afar, waving his hand to get his friends attention. MC was sitting alone beside the courtyard, reading through her copy of 'Standard book of Spells 7' preparing for a test they had coming up. MC looked up at Barnaby and gave him their usual toothy grin, ignoring how MC's heartbeat increased in speed at the sight of him.

"Hey Barba-bean, how goes the song writing?"MC asked, putting a bookmark in their textbook and closing it to focus on their friend.

"It's... going..." Barnaby said, looking a bit defeated after his response. He told MC that he would be writing a new song for the show but left out the important details, such as the fact the song would be dedicated to them. 

"By going you mean not exactly going well huh?" They replied, smiling thoughtfully as Barnaby took a seat next to them.

"Nothing gets past you MC. I've been having trouble getting source material. I have everything I need but it's not coming together easily." Said Barnaby ruffling his hair in frustration. MC giggled, they felt bad for Barnaby's frustrations but he was so cute when he pouted.

"Well, what do you feel is giving you writers block?" MC asked.

You. That's what he wanted to say of course but held his tongue. Nothing he wrote felt good enough to describe his feelings for MC. The words he wrote down felt wrong, he needed a word that really nailed down how utterly smitten he was. The trash can full of crumpled paper in his bedroom was evidence of his failed efforts.

"It's.... complicated. I just need something to trigger a feeling in me. An event to really inspire me." He replied, he was being truthful just not going into detail.

MC nodded in understanding. Barnaby just needed something to inspire his creative flow, MC wished they had something to help with that.

"MC?" Barnaby and MC averted their attention over to their left and noticed a student standing beside them. He really caught them by surprise.

"That's me! What's up?" MC asked kindly, gaining back their composure. The student shared MC's same robes so they assumed he probably had a question.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I hear you're really good at charms and well I'm having trouble with the cheering charm. I was directed to you by my head of house." Said the younger student.

"Oh! So you need help. The cheering charm can be a bit tricky but nothing a little lesson can't resolve. I'll help you!" MC responded. The students concerned expression turned to that of relief. MC always said they would be a terrible prefect but Barnaby thought MC did an amazing job. MC truly enjoyed helping students and had the patience of an angel. They really deserved the title.

"I'm sorry Barnaby, do you mind waiting a few minutes?" MC Asked apologetically.

"Go be a prefect MC, I'll just wait and scribble down some lyrics in the meantime." Barnaby replied, taking out his notebook.

"For sure! Be back in a jiffy!" MC said as they walked a few feet away with the student to give the lesson.

Barnaby began to realize that now a days he never really was able to keep MC's attention for more than a few minutes before they would be pulled away in the opposite direction. Whether it was their prefect duties calling, one of their friends, or some random fans bombarding them... he hated to admit it bothered him — especially the fan base.

Being the infamous Jacob's sibling and becoming the discoverer of the cursed vaults had really upped their popularity. MC was seen as a hero to some, a source of idolization. A smaller percentage thought they was completely mad, and the rest wanted to simply chat them up. You would have to be blind or daft to not notice their beauty has only grown with each passing year, like fine wine that gets better with age.

He hated how a lump in his throat would form, and how his fists would clench when he saw these students flirting with them. His knuckles would turn white from the pressure, all he could do was shoo them away and drag MC away from the annoyances. Most students were intimidated by Barnaby knowing that he was one of the best duelist at Hogwarts. If he was known to be MC's boyfriend they wouldn't dare approach them in fear of him. But he wasn't their boyfriend. He had no claim on MC so of course they can attempt woo then, these suitors have every right to. But it doesn't mean Barnaby had to like it.

As MC began the lessons, two boys in their year approached them and began their sad attempt to flirt. Barnaby felt the jealousy building in his chest. He tried to focus on his lyrics but he found himself looking at the boys menacingly. The students who approached her were attractive... though he hated to admit it, but that doesn't mean they have good personalities worthy of MC's time and attention.

MC wasn't pleased with these guys interrupting their lesson with the student. They approached MC to talk about the vaults, quickly changing the topic to more personal questions.

"So is it true Barnaby Lee is your boyfriend?" The first boy asked. MC's heart skipped at beat at the question, but quickly regained their composure.

"No he's not, we're best friends... look, I'm in the middle of something—"

"Bloody hell what a relief! This means I can ask you out right?" He responded.

"Or me, who ever you find more attractive." His friend chimed in, giving MC a quick wink.

"Sorry guys I'm really not—" 

"C'mon MC, give us a chance! You're always with those friends of yours, you need to broaden your friend group. We can be friends." The first student interrupted MC again.

"You could also bring Penny Haywood along, she's also really cute." The second student added, receiving a nod of approval from his friend.

MC had to hide distaste, they really were not interested in these buffoons and definitely wouldn't allow them near Penny. The younger student beside her also looked uncomfortable with the situation, awkwardly fidgeting with their wand.

"She said she wasn't interested you trolls —And don't you dare bring Penny into this." Barnaby walked over to MC's defense. MC's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion from Barnaby, but smiled gratefully for his interruption. 

"Back off Lee, MC is enjoying our conversation. It's not fair you hoard all the attractive people to yourself. Also, at no point did MC say they weren't interested so stop making shit up just because you can't get MC to date you." The second student spat.

"Exactly, how do you know what MC wants? Maybe they're fed up with your arse." Said the first student.

Barnaby felt his anger rising with their comments. He mentally told himself to keep his cool.

"Maybe if you assholes weren't rudely interrupting MC you would understand you're getting in the way of their prefect duties. I know MC better then anybody here so how about you answer this if you guys know them so well. Get at least one right and I'll walk away — what is MC's favorite food?" Barnaby asked as he crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow.

"Ummm what..." 

"Anything pasta related. What's their favorite color?" Barnaby added.

"Uhhh..."

"Green. Finally, what's their favorite flower?" Barnaby interjected.

The two students stared stunned at Barnaby's questions, clearly unsure of how to answer.

"Sunflowers. Clearly you lot don't know shit about them and I know for a fact MC doesn't want to speak with you morons. You failed the quiz royally so how about you move along before I make you." Barnaby stated as he glared at the two students. He reached his hand down to his pocket where he normally kept his wand, ready to fight if necessary.

The students noticed Barnaby reaching for his wand and their faces went pale, knowing very well Barnaby was one of of the strongest duelist of their year. With their tails between their legs the 2 students walked away, muttering to themselves in anger knowing this was a fight they couldn't win.

Barnaby sighed in relief, shoulders now relaxed as he smiled smugly at his victory.

"Thank you Barnaby, that was really sweet of you. Though I could have handled them myself." MC said when the students were finally out of sight. 

"Anytime MC. I know you're more than capable but those daft pretty boys got on my nerves. Regardless we're best friends and partners so I'll always be here to protect you." He replied, looking at MC with a kind smile on his lips.

MC's face heated up. They really were in deep. 

MC had to say something, anything that would make their feelings more obvious.

"Barnaby I —." 

"MC I have it! INSPIRATION!" Barnaby interrupted suddenly grabbing MC's shoulders, making them and the younger student jump in surprise.

"I know what my song will be about. I need to write this down ASAP before I lose it. Thanks MC! I'll see you later! Work hard 3rd year you have the best teacher!" Barnaby shouted as he grabbed his bag quickly and began running in the opposite direction, waving to them.

MC waved back shyly until Barnaby was out of sight. So much for that. 

"So you guys are a couple, why did you lie?" asked the younger student innocently, causing MC to become nervous.

"What? I didn't lie!" MC replied.

"But he said your partners..." the student asked quizzically.

"Hey, no distractions!!! Do you wanna learn the cheering charm or not!?" Interjected MC dramatically, shocking the younger student as they apologized profusely and got back into their stance.

MC wished they had a chance to say more but was happy with the fact that Barnaby jumped in. They were tempted to stupify those losers but was glad he was able to scare them away. As MC continued to teach the younger student their thoughts continued back to Barnaby. MC made a vow to make sure they confessed before the end of the year, they refused contain their feelings for much longer. 

\------------

Tonks, Andre, and Charlie were waiting patiently in the room of requirement for Barnaby to arrive. They had all received an owl in the middle of the night notifying them to meet him for practice first thing in the morning, claiming he had officially completed the song.

"I'm so stocked about this song! He seemed really excited about it in his letter." Tonks said as she freestyle drummed a random beat.

"Yeah I'm pretty eager to see what he came up with, though I wish he would have scheduled our practice a bit later." Charlie said mid yawn, strumming the baseline for 'Snow' by Red Hot Chili Peppers, causally walking back and forth.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling this first draft of the song won't be right for MC..." said Andre, pressing random keys on his keytar to sound test his amp. 

"Why's that Andre?" Charlie asked.

"Barnaby is our sweet, confused child who doesn't know a lick about romance or flirting so I feel he might need more time to figure things out lyrically. I say that with all the love in the world guys." Andre replied chuckling to himself.

As if on queue the doors of the room of requirement suddenly appeared — opening and revealing Barnaby walking through, guitar strapped on his back and a pile of papers in hand.

"Wotcher Barnaby!" Tonks said. Andre and Charlie looked back to acknowledge their friend.

"Good news Misfits, I think I have our song." Barnaby replied, passing sheet music to each of his friends. They all took a moment to look over the music.

"Daft Pretty Boys...? The title doesn't sound very romantic." Said Charlie quizzically. 

"It took me an hour to think of a title mate, I know it's not very clever but it's relatable to the lyrics I promise." Replied Barnaby as he plugged in his guitar into the amp.

"Well let's not knock it till we try it. Barnaby's songs all have funky titles and we like them." Andre chimed in as he set up his stand and placed the music on it. The others all began setting up theirs stands and tuning their instruments, meanwhile Tonks began to tap her feet to the 4/4 time signature to get an understanding of the speed.

"It's our first time sight reading this so let's just get through it as best as we can, don't worry about mistakes and trek through it. Key is A flat." Barnaby said as he adjusted his mic.

"Ready boys?" Asked Tonks, lifting her arms up with both her drum sticks in hand.

"Ready here Tonks." Andre Replied.

"Ready Teddy!" chimed in Charlie.

"Teddy... I like that name!" Said Tonks momentarily getting distracted. 

"Ready here Tonks." Said Barnaby as he placed his fingers on the frets of his guitar, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Alright boys — 1... 2... 1, 2, 3, 4!" Tonks exclaimed, banging her drum sticks to the beat of the song. 

Barnaby began the guitar rift for the intro and began singing, his voice charismatic and charming, portraying the spirit of the song.

She's a sunrise dressed like dusk

Going out, she's getting into something

He's a moth drawn to a flame

He's going in, he's going all or nothing

They look so pretty from afar

Like the gates of heaven are open now

And my one true love has just waltzed right out

Yeah, there's one thing about me that you should know

That I can't help from speaking my mind

The instrumentals took over at this point, the band becoming in sync as the meaning of the lyrics became more clear, their tone adjusting to the timbre in Baranby's voice and the mood he was setting.

There's a dangerous kind of cool about you

But she didn't, no, she didn't know nothing

Now she swims right past his eyes

Where she didn't, no, she didn't find nothing

You look so pretty from afar

Like the gates of heaven are open now

And my one true love has just waltzed right out

Yeah, there's one thing about me that you should know

That I can't help from speaking my mind

Girl, you waste your time on daft pretty boys

With all the time in the world for chasing pretty girls

I've got no time to waste on another pretty face, oh

I've got no time to waste on another pretty face

There's one thing about me that you should know

That I can't help from speaking my mind

I don't like you

You look so pretty from afar

I despise you

Why are you so fucking perfect on the outside?

She's a sunrise dressed like dusk

Going out, she's getting into something

He's going all or nothing

I'm saying

Andre, Tonks and Charlie adjusted to the key signature and began adding in their background vocals, harmonizing beautifully to the melody.

Girl, you waste your time on daft pretty boys

With all the time in the world for chasing pretty girls

Yeah, you waste your time on daft pretty boys

I've got no time to waste on another pretty face (x2)

I've got no time to waste on another pretty face, oh (x4)

The song ended and Barnaby turned around to face his band mates, looking pleased with their first attempt at the song.

"You guys did brilliantly! That's exactly the mood I was going for — So, What do you guys think?" Barnaby asked, slightly out of breath.

"No way is this going to be your confession to MC." Andre replied, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"You didn't like the song?" Barnaby asked clearly disappointed by the negative feedback.

"Barn the song itself is fine, we can definitely keep this in our playlist but what I think Andre means is you missed the point we had for the song. It's supposed to be romantic." Charlie chimed in.

"It's isn't romantic? I was trying to use symbolism. I'm the moth being drawn to a flame, the fire signifying MC's beauty and brilliance! A-and the daft pretty boys are the losers that are always trying to hit on them and I'm saying that MC doesn't have to keep wasting their time on them... because I'm here..." Barnaby sputtered, voice becoming more timid as he finished his sentence. He thought he described his adoration for MC pretty well, but now that he said it out loud it didn't feel right.

"This song comes from an origin of jealousy." Tonks said, her cheerful nature replaced by a more serious demeanor.

"Were you in a jealous state of mind when you wrote this?" She continued, never breaking eye contact with Barnaby. Barnaby's mouth was agape. Initially he was going to retort but Tonk's words stabbed him hard. They did come jealousy. He wrote this because those boys were hitting on MC and he was annoyed about it. He closed his mouth and looked down defeated.

"Your silence says it all Barney. Your song needs to come from the heart, not from the penis." She said, giving a mischievous grin as Barnaby's face heated up at the last part.

"I'm joking dude! But seriously jokes aside there can't be malice in your lyrics. Really dig in deep about your feelings for MC. I'm with Andre and Charlie — we'll keep the song for our repertoire but we won't play this for the show." Tonks finished, putting her drum sticks down on her lap. 

"Well if the majority agrees then it looks like I'm back at square one." Barnaby replied, placing his guitar on its stand and taking a seat on his amp. He really felt lost at this point. Music was how he expressed himself best and he even failed at that. Barnaby through the years struggled with his self confidence when it came to his intelligence, and music became the outlet he needed to express that anger and self loathing. Finding curse breaker during the summer holiday of his 4th year was one of the best days of his life. He spent that whole summer practicing and teaching himself. The fact that his friends were into the idea of starting a band was all he could ever ask for and more. Now there was a competition coming up and his friends were counting on him to deliver, and MC deserved a song that really expressed how amazing they are. Barnaby felt like a failure.

"Hey Barn, don't sweat it. You're an amazing musician! You'll figure something out like you always do. We still have a few weeks left until the competition." Said Charlie, trying to comfort his friend.

"It took me almost 2 months to write this and I have less than 3 weeks to write something else. Maybe this was a bad idea... MC deserves someone who's not always fucking up and can be confident enough to speak their mind. Music is the only way I've been able to achieve that and I still can't do it properly. I can't confess." Barnaby Said, standing up and grabbing a hold of his guitar.

"Hey Barnaby that's not true! The song you wrote was great, it just wasn't right for the occasion. No one here can write as expressively from the heart as you. Do you think if we didn't believe in you that we would have asked you to do it?" jumped in Andre. Barnaby zipped up his guitar and pulled it over his head until it was secure on his back. Andre's words were making him feel worse, guilt beginning to cloud his emotions. 

"I'm sorry I disappointed you guys. You put your faith in me and I fucked up. Sorry I called you guys in and wasted your time." Barnaby finished, the doors opening for the room of requirement. 

"Wait Barn—!" Charlie's called out but his words fell on deaf ears as Barnaby walked out, the door closing behind him.

"Oh Barney..." Tonks said sadly once he was out of sight. 

"That could have gone better." said Charlie, guilt evident in his face.

"We need to get his confidence back, he feels like he failed us. He cares too much about how we feel." Said Andre with a somber tone.

"I think there's only so much we can do. But I know someone who has always brought Barnaby back out of his funk." Said Tonks, looking over to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, mind getting MC for us?"

\------------

Barnaby was a mess. He was thankful it was their day off so he was able to avoid his friends the majority of the afternoon to wallow in self pity. He rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and quietly strummed his guitar in silence. He sat a few yards away from Hagrids hut looking out at the field of sunflowers. He helped Hagrid plant the flowers around the end of his 5th year. They blossomed beautifully during that summer he was away, though Barnaby secretly used the Herbivicus charm to speed up the process a bit since he's a bit impatient. He loved hanging around nature, it helped calm his nerves listening to the birds chirping in the distance and the sound of the black lake swishing back and forth, whether it was from the wind or the creatures lurking inside Barnaby could not tell. He always felt in his element surrounded by creatures, human interactions were much more difficult.

He could not help the guilt of disappointing his friends, and the fact that the song was another failed attempt to confess his feelings for MC made matters worse. He didn't know how to face his bandmates and was even more devastated at the fact that he would have to give up on MC. He was stupid to believe he was good enough for them.

"Why so blue Barna-bean? Last time I checked you weren't a Ravenclaw." Barnaby snapped out of his thoughts, looking up and seeing MC looking down at him. They had a tender smile on their lips, pushing a strand of hair behind their ear thoughtfully. Barnaby's heart sank, they were so utterly stunning but seeing MC now was a reminder of his current failures.

He frowned and directed his attention back to the field of flowers, putting curse-breaker down beside him, not wanting MC to hear him playing. His insecurities were taking over, even in front of MC who he trusted dearly.

"Your band mates weren't kidding, you're really down about your song." They continued, taking a seat next to him in the grass. Barnaby refused to make eye contact feeling chagrined. So Tonks, Andre, and Charlie put MC up to this. He wondered how much they told them...

"Barnaby, I'll be honest. I don't know why you're letting this bring you down. You know you're a brilliant musician right?" MC continued, looking towards the field mimicking Barnaby's behavior.

"Ha, some brilliant musician I turned out to be. I fuck up way too much. Not just in music, in my daily life." Barnaby spat, sarcasm clear in his voice. 

"Well that makes you... well, you." MC responded. Barnaby looked over at MC genuinely confused at their response. Being a fuck up made him... him? MC's Y/E/C eyes made contact with Barnaby's for the first time since they started conversing, his emerald eyes were looking at MC with uncertainty, lips formed in a grimace.

"What I'm trying to say Barnaby, is that messing up doesn't have to be a bad thing. You are probably at your best when you fuck up — you get right back up and you think about what you did wrong instead of wallowing in it, and come out stronger than before. Failure doesn't define you Barnaby, it's there as your tool for growth." MC replied, sincerity clear in their voice. Barnaby felt his chest tighten, being consumed with so much emotion at once. Barnaby could tell they meant every word of it, and the reassurance of being told he wasn't a loser from the person he loved was too much for him to handle all at once. He felt tears streaming down his eyes, receiving a surprised look from MC in response.

In his embarrassment, Barnaby laid down on his back and covered his eyes with his left arm. Trying desperately to stop the tears from coming. 

"S-sorry, don't m-mind me..." He said, closing his eyes under his arm and trying desperately to control his emotions. Crying in front of your crush is not cool dude.

Barnaby felt MC grab his arm and move it away from his face, once again making eye contact with MC's bright Y/E/C eyes. MC gave their signature toothy grin, now hovering over Barnaby only a few inches away.

"You don't have to cry Barna-bean, or feel empty inside. You're not alone, I'll always be here for you. I'll always be your friend no matter what." She said, looking down at him. Even though his eyes were red and swollen from the tears, he was still drop dead gorgeous. MC rubbed her thumb against his cheek, wiping away a trailing tear leaving their hand resting gently on his cheek.

They stared at each other for only a few seconds but it felt like centuries had passed. Time felt like it stopped in that moment, and it was just them. Both their heart rates increased in speed. Barnaby instinctually reached his arm up and pushed a strand of MC's hair behind their ear, fighting the urge to pull MC in for a kiss. His feelings for them grew in that moment, though he didn't think it was physically possible for him to love them more. MC felt the warmth of Barnaby's hand on their cheek as he moved the strand, they began to feel dizzy not understanding exactly what to say or do next.

Barnaby felt like the luckiest man on earth. He felt utterly ridiculous for being so hard on himself when he knew they supported him no matter what. MC realized they were still hovering over Barnaby and moved over back to their original sitting position as Barnaby finally found the power to sit up, feeling like he was fighting a hypnosis or a spell that MC inflicted on him unintentionally. They sat in silence as both began to regain composure. MC felt the urge to speak out about their feelings, but was at a loss for words. Barnaby had a habit of tongue twisting them at the worst possible time. 

"You know, it was after I showed you these sunflowers that I found out they were your favorite flower." He said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah that's true, they're just so beautiful. It so cute how they direct their attention towards the sun, so they're always changing direction." MC Replied.

"Just like you..." the words slipped out before Barnaby could catch himself. It was only a whisper but he felt his heart racing from the embarrassment.

"What did you say?" MC Asked, their confused expression reassuring Barnaby they did not hear him.

"Oh! I uhhh, Nothing important!" He retorted, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know sunflowers remind me of you Barnaby." MC said.

"How so?"

"Because you're having a hard time right now but you're still able to grow from your mistakes. Sunflowers still grow at night you know? Also you're my favorite." She finished, smiling fondly at Barnaby and giving him a playful wink. That's all Barnaby needed, his eyes widened and a widespread of musical inspiration clouded his thoughts as countless lyrics and phrases started coming together with MC's words. He knew he had it, the inspiration for his song. His muse sat right in front of him and provided him the material he needed for this to be perfect. 

"MC you're brilliant!" He said suddenly, startling MC. 

"I have my song! You really are my muse!" He shouted happily, putting a gentle hand on MC's left cheek as he gave them a quick peck on their right cheek. 

"Thank you! I need to go and get writing before I lose it!" He said as he picked up curse-breaker and went running with it in hand, not stopping to put it in it's case.

As Barnaby disappeared in the distance he left MC alone in absolute shock. It had been the second time in almost 2 years since he last kissed them. The drumming of their heart beat was so loud it vibrated in MC's ears. They were happy to know he was inspired again to write but did he just call them his muse? There was no mistaking it, he clearly called them his muse. MC's face boiling hot, no doubt they were absolutely mad for this Slytherin boy.

\------------

"Tulip what are you doing here?" Asked Andre as Tulip walked into the room of requirement. She had two rectangular black cases — One in her left hand about 3 feet long, and a smaller case similar in structure about 2 feet long in her right hand. She walked over to her friends and placed both cases down beside her, both closed tightly with silver latches.

"I came because Barnaby asked me to." She stated matter-a-factly.

"Tulip! Did you come to plan out some more pranks with me? We've been silent for too long in our pranking endeavors." Asked Tonks who jumped up giddily, mischief clear in her expression.

"Not today surprisingly enough love, though it pains me to say that. I'm actually here as a temporary member of the 'Cursed Misfits'. " Tulip Replied.

"I know Barnaby called us back in for his song reveal but he didn't mention Tulip joining us in the owl he sent." Said Charlie.

"I didn't know either. He asked me a few days ago personally after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course I couldn't say no to his dopey face. I have a weakness for innocent souls such as himself. I like my men simple minded, and my women rebellious." She said shrugging her shoulders feigning disinterest, but her smirk said otherwise.

"I wonder what Barnaby has in mind. He's only asked me to play trumpet for you guys probably on two other occasions, but I've never incorporated my sax playing with your band before. I'm intrigued..." Tulip continued. 

She flipped the latches of both her cases up, opening the boxes to reveal her trumpet and saxophone. She placed her sax carefully on its stand and held the trumpet.

"Mind giving me a B flat Andre?" Tulip Asked, licking her lips to tune her trumpet. Andre played her a B flat on his keytar. The trumpets sound was metallic and heroic, much like Tulips personality which is probably what drew her to the instrument in the first place. Sax on the other hand was sexy and smooth, a personality trait she also possessed. 

As she finished tuning both her sax and trumpet, the doors of the room of requirement opened once more, revealing Barnaby. He looked much happier then the last time they parted ways about a week ago. 

"Wotcher Barn! We've miss you!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Hey mates, I've missed you guys too." He said, placing his guitar down.

"First of all, SURPRISE! Tulip is going to join us for the performance which I'm sure she mentioned at this point. Before I give you guys the music I wanna say I'm really sorry with the way I acted last week. I've been avoiding practice and such due to my own insecurities. I overreacted and allowed my mind to go to a dark place when it wasn't necessary. I didn't mean to avoid you guys for so long... I was just ashamed at my actions. Sorry for being a pain in the arse." Barnaby said apologetically. 

"You're our pain in the arse. We never doubted you for a moment Barn." Charlie chimed in.

"Agreed. We're glad you spent this last week being productive and writing the song. We knew you could do it!" jumped in Andre.

"So why am I here?" Asked Tulip, interrupting the emotional reunion.

"I'm grateful you came Tulip, and I'm especially grateful you agreed to help us in the competition." Barnaby said. He walked toward his teammates and began handing them their individual sheet music. 

"I worked on this all week non-stop. I think it's exactly what you guys were looking for, and exactly what I need to confess to MC." He said with a shy smile.

"So I guess sending MC to talk to you was a good call." Said Charlie. 

"You're welcome." Tonks Interrupted smiling broadly.

"I really appreciate you guys doing so honestly. It helped me realize I wasn't ready to give up on my feelings for them, and that I wasn't going to lose this contest because damnit I want free butter beer!" Barnaby exclaimed.

"Honestly I cannot wait to get my hands on a free Zonko item." Tulip Said.

"And you will Tulip, once you help us win. Thanks for also bringing your sax, we're gonna need both for this song." He said, passing Tulip her sheet music.

The group took a few moments to read the lyrics, key, and time signature. As they all took their time reading the lyrics, satisfied smiles could be seen on each of their expressions.

"Yes, this is it." Andre said.

"That's hella romantic Barna-bean! but it's also not overwhelming or too mushy. I approve!" Said Tonks.

"Ah I see why you needed me. Sax always puts a love song in the right mood." Tulip Said, nudging Barnaby on his arm while cocking her eyebrows and smiling impishly. 

"I-I honestly wasn't thinking that! The tune in my head just felt like it needed some woodwind and brass instruments is all." Barnaby retorted, looking bashful.

"Well I'm for it! Are we gonna try this puppy or what?" Asked Tulip, setting her music on her stand.

The group practiced the song for a few hours, nailing down their harmonies and keeping in sync with each other. That's honestly what Barnaby loved the most about playing in a band. In that moment it was just moving bodies full of passion, artistic minds releasing their feelings into these Muggle instruments that no amount of magic could recreate. It was raw and authentic. He sang his heart out, MC on his mind with every word he uttered. 

The group approved of the song and continued to meet up for the rest of the week until the song was as close to perfection as they could muster. The rest of their friends wanted to hear the song but Barnaby was adamant about keeping it a secret until the day of the competition. His friends were aware that the song was dedicated to MC and would constantly play dumb, pretending to wonder what the song was about in MC's presence to avoid suspicion.

Later that week Barnaby confirmed their entrance in the competition and met up with his bandmates for their final practice before the contest. They were all sitting on the floor in a circle facing each other in the room of requirement discussing the final touches.

"I think we have a very good chance at winning guys so I'm not worried in the least about our performance. Is there anything else you feel needs to be discussed before tomorrow night?" Barnaby said.

"What are we wearing?" Asked Andre. The group began to laugh, of course Andre was worried about attire. He made it his mission to make sure their group was always dressed to impress.

"What we always wear won't cut it. We're only performing one song and it's a love song so I refuse to allow us on stage dressed like a bunch of miscreants." Andre finished.

"But we are a group of miscreants." Noted Charlie.

"Doesn't mean we always have to dress like one!" added Andre.

"I agree I think we should definitely dress to the theme of our song. Romantic and classy." Tulip chimed in.

"Please don't make me wear a dress. I prefer being able to open my legs when I play drums, thank you very much!" Tonks said.

The group laughed at her comment.

"We won't do that to you Tonks, let's agree on all black, slacks, button up shirts and black vests. But of course we'll need a hint of color so all of us will wear our favorite flowers in the front vest pocket." Andre continued, excitement clear in his voice. He was always one for wizards fashion.

"Yeah the flowers will be a perfect match for the theme of the song. I don't want MC to misinterpret anything tomorrow night." Barnaby said filled with determination. His friends nodded in agreement, happy to see him confident to do this.

The group parted ways that night, all returning to their respective houses. Barnaby was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling deep in thought.

He hoped his words would get through to MC, and after the performance he was going to tell them face to face. Whether not they would reciprocate his feelings didn't matter at this point.... well they did if he was being honest with himself. If MC rejected him it would hurt but he loved them enough to stay by their side. He would protect MC from any future threats the vaults may bring — vowing to always be their partner in crime. He needed to make sure this was done before graduation and before the dangers the cursed vaults keep MC distracted. In those few minutes on stage he would have their full undivided attention. No regrets, no holding back.

\------------

The day of the competition was finally here, the great hall was redecorated after dinner ended. A huge stage was placed at the end of the hall, countless chairs were placed in the hall for students to take their seats. A long table was placed in front of the stage where the judges would be sitting. Students of all age groups lingered outside wearing casual clothing and excitedly speaking amongst each other. 

"I still don't understand why you made me wear this Rowan. I feel a bit overdressed..." MC looked down at their star lit outfit. The outfit had long sleeves and was a deep purple color. The glitter sparkled as if you were looking at the actual night sky. The clothing was made with an enchantment — the glitter would actually move around like shooting stars. MC insisted to wear something more casual but Rowan practically forced the outfit on her.

"Don't you want to look good for Barnaby?" Rowan asked smiling coyly.

"W-what d-does that h-have to do with anything???" MC Replied.

"Just wanted to get a reaction from you. Barnaby worked really hard on his song, you should make sure you look your best!" Rowan giggled. MC wasn't as amused with the teasing as they pouted playfully at their friend.

MC did have to admit they were extremely excited. They heard from their friends that he worked really hard on the song and MC wanted to be there to support him. Even Tulip was joining them in the performance which was not a common occurrence. MC loved watching Barnaby perform — singing and playing his guitar was always a sight to see. Not only because he was absolutely amazing at it, it was probably one of the hottest things MC had the privilege to witness. MC has gone to his shows and girls and boys alike would swoon as Barnaby and the others performed. Honestly all their friends were hot and gathered a lot of admirers since they started performing 3 years ago now that they actually thought about it. 

After waiting some time, students were finally allowed in the great hall, all taking their seats. The entire area was completely full. A large majority of students had to stand on the side lines to watch the performance. MC and Rowan began looking around for their other friends, a sea of students making it difficult to find them.

"MC, ROWAN, OVER HERE!" they heard Penny shouting from a far as she waved to get their attention. MC and Rowan fought through the crowd until the reached the front of the stage. 

Penny, Ben, and Merula were sitting at the front row, reserving 2 seats for MC and Rowan. MC took a seat in the middle as their friends insisted they do so. After a few more minutes of chatter, the show finally began. Many students took the stage to show off their talents. One student did a Muggle magic show meaning they did their tricks without using any real magic, another person played acoustic guitar and song a song though they were nowhere close to the talent barnaby had, and some others even did a group dance. Everyone for the most part did great, but none really sold the judges or the crowd. 

Finally the Cursed Misfits got on the stage, eliciting cheers from the majority of the crowd and from their friends as they began setting up their equipment. Due to their previous performances many students were already acquainted with the band and they were a favorite for many. MC noticed that they were all dressed in black, semi-formal attire. This wasn't usual and the group normally opted for more casual/punk concentrated clothing. They all looked great in their matching outfits — nice slacks with a button up shirt and a black vest. The different colored flowers on their chests was a nice touch she assumed Andre had added.

As they finally finished tuning, they spoke a few words to each other before Barnaby turned around to face the audience.

"Good Evening ladies, gents, goblins, and everyone in between!" He said happily, the crowd cheered in response.

"YOU'RE HOT BARNABY!"

"HAVE MY BABIES CHARLIE!"

"WE LOVE YOU TONKS!"

Adoring fans shouted from the crowd. It was not a secret that they had accumulated a bit of a fan base since they started performing 3 years back.

"For those who have heard us play before, I'm sure you know we're known for being very punk and metal... this song is not that." He continued. 

"Sorry if some of are disappointed by that, but this is a song that comes from the heart and I hope you guys will enjoy it nonetheless. For this competition we wanted to get out of our comfort zone, but we also wanted to send a message to a very special someone which we hope... I hope... gets across clearly." Barnaby finished, the crowd whispered to each other in response some squealing in excitement. MC cocked their head in confusion over his last words. Who was this special someone he was talking about? He nor any of their friends mentioned this. Barnaby made eye contact with MC very briefly, they gave him a thumbs up and smiled encouragingly though their heart felt heavy. Barnaby smiled back at them, there was no going back now.

Barnaby looked back at his band mates and nodded, signaling them to begin.

Tonks, Barnaby, and Tulip started the song. Tulip blew her trumpet solemnly, Tonks tapping lightly on her cymbal. Barnaby pressed his foot down on a pedal and gave his mic a whammy effect, altering the way his voice sounded. His guitar was also given a different effect, the three playing in a somber and calming tone.

I want to know

Where I can go

When you're not around

And I'm feeling down

So won't you stay for a moment

So I can say

I, I need you so

Cause right now you know, that nothing is new

And I'm obsessed with you

Then I fell to the ground

And you smiled at me and said

With a quick pause Barnaby pressed the pedal on the floor again, returning the mic and his guitar to its original sound. Tulip placed her trumpet down and switched over to her saxophone.

I don't wanna see you cry

You don't have to feel this emptiness

She said I love you till the day that I die

Well Maybe she's right

Cause I don't wanna feel like I'm not me

And to be honest I don't even know why

I let myself get down in the first place

The whole band jumped in at this point, Charlie harmonized with Barnaby's singing, Tonks pulled out a tambourine which lifted the song to a much peppier tone. 

Tryna keep my mind at bay

Sunflowers still grows at night

Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes

Make it down down, do-do-down

Make it do-down, du du du

Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes

MC's mouth was agape as they watched their friends perform. Barnaby's lyrics— they were based on the conversation they had over a week ago. There was no mistaking it, that conversation was imbedded in their memories along with any other tender moment they shared with him. 'Sunflowers still grow at night' is exactly what MC told him that day. Why did he incorporate what they said into his lyrics?

You know you need to get yourself to sleep and dream

A dream of you and I

There's no need to keep an open eye

I promise I'm the one for you

Just let me hold you in these arms tonight

I'm lucky to be me and you can see it in my face

Back when I fucked my shit up too many times

Why would I let myself get down in the first place

Tryna' keep my mind at bay

Sunflowers still grow at night

Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes

Make it down down, do-do-down

Make it do-down, du du du

Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes

Tulip and Tonks began harmonizing in the background as Barnaby stopped singing momentarily for the next verse.

And so she sat me down and told me that I didn't have to cry

Said I didn't need to get down and feel empty inside

And told me that she'll love me for as long as she's alive

And well, maybe she's right, cause I hate it when I feel like I'm not me

See, I honestly, don't even know why

I-I honestly don't even know why

Barnaby continued to strum his guitar, his eyes were lock onto MC's eyes, every word he uttered without breaking eye contact with them. The lyrics stopped momentarily as the band played purely instrumentals with Tulip jamming during her saxophone solo. MC's heart was racing, unable to look away from Barnaby. His expression was so full of passion and longing, his gaze burning through their core. 

Tryna' keep my mind at bay

Sunflowers still grow at night

Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes

Make it down down, do-do-down

Make it do-down, du du du

Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes

With the end of the song the crowd cheered and clapped. The judges joined in, nodding in approval as they wrote down their results on a piece of paper. Barnaby wiped a strand of sweat from his forehead, looking down towards the crowd at MC. MC was still in shock, their eyes wide as they stared back at Barnaby. He smiled warmly at MC, trying to convey what his mind was saying. MC pointed at themself, mouthing the word "me" confirming who the song was for.

The excitement in his expression showed as his smile grew into a toothy grin, nodding yes. The group bowed and began packing up their instruments to prepare for the next contestant. As they packed up students could be heard from afar shouting out the name of the band members, shouting out their words of adoration. 

The band members ignored the shouts as they continued packing. Barnaby felt the heat building in his cheeks, happy with not only their performance, but that MC understood his message. 

\------------

"Did that just happen?" MC said out loud. Their friends were already off the stage, the next act already coming on.

"Yes MC! Are you just gonna sit here dumbstruck or are you going to go meet Barnaby?" Rowan said excitedly.

"He's been planning this for months, don't leave him hanging!" Penny chimed in smiling brightly.

"Y-you all knew!?" MC Asked.

"Well this was our first time hearing the song, but we knew it was dedicated to you." Ben said.

MC was in shock, their hands shaking from the overwhelming sensation that all this time they shared the same feelings for each other.

"What are you still doing here!?" Tonks jumped in. She had Andre, Charlie and Tulip beside her. 

"We did not just give an amazing performance for you to still be sitting here looking like a deer in headlights." Said Tulip.

"Go get him MC, he's waiting in the courtyard." Charlie said, pointing towards the exit.

"Right! Uh, yes!" MC sputtered, standing up quickly and moving past their friends. They began running out towards the exit, their friends could be heard cheering and whistling from afar.

MC reached the courtyard — it was dark with only the full moon lighting up the area. Barnaby was sitting on the stone bench in the middle, looking up at the night sky as he waited for them, fidgeting his fingers anxiously. MC took a deep breath, trying to calm their nerves as they took a seat beside him which got his attention, his calm demeanor now replaced with heated cheeks.

"M-MC..." Barnaby started, his confidence dwindling with their presence. 

"So calling your guitar Curse-breaker was no coincidence?" MC started, smiling fondly.

"No... neither was Barnaby Jr?" Barnaby replied.

"Nope, you got me. So, how long have you liked me?" MC asked. Their forwardness took Barnaby by surprise.

"Since the Yule ball — I initially asked you because you were my best friend, but after seeing how beautiful you looked, and fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss you, I knew you meant more to me." He replied.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me? After you kissed me you acted like nothing happened." MC continued.

"Because I was in denial. I thought I was confusing friendship with love, and the fact that you didn't treat me any differently also made me feel it was one sided." Barnaby replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes, recollecting their thoughts and deciding what to say next.

"... you called me your muse the other day." MC said to break the silence.

Barnaby's eyes widened with their words.

"I did. And I meant it. The only reason I've been able to write my songs all these years, were because you influenced every single one. The reason I could never admit my feelings for you were because I'm terrible with words, but my lyrics were the way I would be able to tell you." said Barnaby. MC thought back to all the songs their band had played — the majority of the songs they sang were about the monsters and obstacles they had faced while searching for the vaults. MC smiled at the realization.

"That's quite the title, I like being your muse." MC said flirtatiously, playing with a strand of their hair.

Barnaby felt himself getting progressively more on edge, his green eyes were locked onto MC's Y/E/C ones. He wasn't sure what exactly he was waiting for but he felt the atmosphere around them becoming more and more tense.

"One final thing I wanted to mention... you changed my words in your lyrics." MC said. Barnaby looked at them quizzically, not sure what they meant.

"I never said I would love you for as long I'm alive, I said I would be your friend. What brought the change in lyrics?" They asked with a cocked eyebrow. Barnaby gulped, his mouth suddenly becoming very dry.

"Oh that line, uh well you see... I'm sorry for changing it but it was more than anything... I was hoping t-that not only could we be friends forever, but that we could love each other as well... forever." He finished, nervously rubbing the back of his head with his confession.

He felt a pair of small hands on the back of his neck. MC leaned in closer until she was only a few inches away from Barnabys face, noses brushing lightly against each other. MC stared lustfully into his eyes, their gaze quickly flickering down to his lips then back up again.

"I think you're better with words than you think Barnaby. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say those words. I'm mad for you Barnaby Lee, I'll love you as long as you'll have me." MC said. That was the last push off the edge Barnaby needed — putting his hands on MC's hips, pulling them close as he leaned in and their lips finally met. Their eyes fluttered closed taking in their moment of bliss. Their was electricity, but they kissed softly at first, shyly even. But once they had a taste of each other it became much more demanding. Pressure increased between their lips as they leaned closer into each other. In that moment nothing else mattered — years of pent up emotions were finally released in a gust of passion. 

MC felt chills as they felt Barnaby's hands tracing up their back. Both of their heartbeats increased with every passing seconds, heavy breathing taking over as their lips finally parted. They opened their eyes lazily, smiling tenderly at each other.

"Man I thought you kissing my cheek gave me chills, this is so much better." chuckled MC, putting a gentle hand on Barnaby's cheek.

"I agree, so why don't we find somewhere more private and keep snogging?" Barnaby whispered back seductively, eliciting more giggles from MC. 

"Oi! Love birds!" the unexpected shouting made Barnaby and MC jump, faces contorted nervously as they looked over at Tonks.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but we won! We need you to come up with us and receive our award Barnaby!" Tonks said, smiling broadly.

"Oh yeah, the contest..." Barnaby said, forgetting about that all together. At this point he had little to no interest in the award ceremony, but he didn't want to make his friends feel like he didn't care for them. 

"Let's get you over there Barna-bae." MC said interrupting his thoughts.

"Well you can use that free butter beer coupon on our first official date." They finished, giving him a quick wink.

"That sounds brilliant." He said happily, walking hand and hand with MC back towards the great hall. He got on stage with his friends and accepted the trophy along with their coupons and tickets to the pride and Portree game, which Andre obnoxiously screamed about for an hour straight. MC and Barnaby made it apparent to their friends they were now together, much to their satisfaction. As months went by with their relationship blossoming, Barnaby thought back on the day he purchased Curse-breaker. 

He never thought that his music would become the bridge to MC's heart, and that's something that no ounce of magic would ever be able to do. Years later as he stood on stage with his friends on his wedding day, singing of sunflowers as MC watched him lovingly, he knew they could see the sun through his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on tumblr back in 2019 but I never got around to posting it here. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
